


Up all night to record

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Burnie have to stay late to record lines for Red Vs. Blue. Unfortunately for Ray, they're his ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up all night to record

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tuesday... choose day? CHOOSE DAY? THIS WAS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH!
> 
> I spent like five minutes thinking of a pun for you, for me - I let us both down.
> 
> Let me attempt to save myself by fulfilling a prompt you may or may not have?  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Burnie owed a lot to Red Vs. Blue. He owed the show his career, his company – his life. Burnie loved it, he always had. He wasn’t too involved with it since Miles became the main writer but still, it was Burnie’s baby. Burnie had watched it grow over the years. He loved it. That didn’t mean he always enjoyed working for it though. Due to conflicting, busy schedules Burnie had had to stay late to record lines for the newest season. Usually Burnie didn’t mind. He’d never been a good sleeper and so the late nights really didn’t get to him. Besides, it always made it funnier to him (and to Miles, who had to sit in there with him). It was different tonight though.

 

 

For one, Joel was there with him. Burnie and Joel had been an on and off couple since the early days. They’d settled down together not a few years prior. Joel now sat on the other side of the sound booth. He was waiting his turn. Joel also had a few lines to record, a couple of retakes that hadn’t gone so well originally. He wasn’t paying too much attention to Burnie though. He’d heard it all before, the Church lines and the giggles. Joel wasn’t being rude he was just tired. Staying later got to him a lot more. Joel woke up earlier and went to bed quite early as well. Staying out past ten on a night he’d designated to sleep was fucking with him just a little. Joel was trying to keep himself awake by staring at his phone. He hoped that the light from the screen would keep him from falling asleep then and there.

 

 

The person that was most affected by the late night was Ray. Ray was a wildcard in their relationship, a surprise neither Burnie nor Joel expected. He was, however, welcomed into their life with open arms and sweet kisses. Ray had chosen to stay behind with them for three reasons. One, they were his lift back home. Two, it was interesting to watch them both. Finally, the third reason was simply that Ray hated going home alone. It was too quiet and often a little scary. Ray hadn’t had much to do with Red vs blue, he wasn’t even caught up. Still, it was funny to watch that little vein on Burnie’s forehead whenever ‘Church’ was irritable which was often.

 

 

Still, that didn’t mean Ray was any less tired. Ray was used to late nights but this was draining him. Ray’s ‘late’ nights consisted of him sprawled across their couch with the controller in his hand. He was at home, comfortable and knew that at any moment (should he want to) he could go to bed. Here? In the office? Ray was forced to stay awake. He couldn’t fall asleep here. Ray was on Joel’s lap though. It was comfortable enough. Joel did have many awkward, annoying angles that jut into Ray a little. His elbows were too pointy and so were spread out as far as possible. Joel’s hips dug into the back of Ray’s thigh. The only upside to sitting on Joel was his warmth. Joel baked inside his oversized hoodies and thus warmed Ray up with his body heat. It was lulling the younger man to sleep.

 

Ray sat with his feet upon Joel’s right arm. It was the arm he was using to glance at his phone. Ray’s back was to Joel’s other arm. Joel’s left hand was stroking idle circles in Ray’s thigh. The younger man was slouched, curling in on himself to rest his head upon Joel’s shoulder. Ray was trying desperately to keep his eyes open. It was growing harder by the second. Joel had slid Ray’s glasses off for him. They were nestled inside his oversized pocket to keep them safe. Ray was slowly, ever so slowly losing the battle to sleep. Ray was sure no one would be bothered by it. Joel probably wouldn’t mind picking him up. Burnie definitely wouldn’t mind carrying him to the car. Ray’s thoughts started to sway his judgement. Finally, he let his eyes close for good.

 

 

They didn’t stay closed for long. Ray groaned as the door from the sound booth opened. Burnie stepped out, grinning at his almost-sleeping boyfriend. Joel shifted from underneath Ray.

“Ray, it’s my turn.” Joel murmured softly.

“No.” Ray complained. Burnie laughed. Ray still didn’t open his eyes. Burnie slid his hands underneath Ray’s armpits. He lifted him effortlessly, both a turn on and a pet-hate of Ray’s. Joel shifted out from beneath Ray. Burnie moved into his place and let Ray settle back down in his lap instead. Miles squealed from beside them. He was covering his mouth with his hands.

“Man, you three are adorable.” Miles cooed.

“I’m not adorable.” Ray furrowed his brows. Miles only squealed once more. Ray buried his face into Burnie’s chest in defiance.

 

 

Sitting in Burnie’s lap was different. There was more to Burnie than Joel and not all of it was necessarily fat. Muscle supported Ray’s weight so easily it was scary. Burnie’s thighs were a little hard, Ray would admit but they were better than Joel’s barely-there ones. Joel was better for cuddling from the side, Burnie had been made for lap cuddles. The older man enveloped Ray in strong, thick arms and squeezed him a little tightly. Ray sighed into the embrace. Burnie’s arms were squishing his legs but he didn’t mind so much as a kiss was pressed into his hair.

“Where’s your glasses?” Burnie muttered into the dark locks.

“Joel has them.” Ray told him. Burnie looked up to see Joel wearing them. He’d put them on as a joke while he read his lies. Burnie could tell his boyfriend regretted the decision though.

 

 

“Fuck, Ray – you’re blind.” Joel complained as he ripped the glasses from his face.

“That’s why I need glasses, asshole.” Ray replied. His voice was soft and barely audible. It was a sure sign that he wasn’t really paying too much attention. Burnie knew that he was going to fall asleep soon. Miles was trying not to offend the Puerto Rican again. He directed his attention to Joel instead.

“All right, Joel – let’s make this quick so you three can get home and Ray can sleep.” Miles giggled. Burnie shook his head. He nodded to Ray. The boy’s face had gone slack, the fingers that had been clinging to Burnie’s arm slipping easily.

“Don’t worry, he’s already beat you to it. Take your time, Ray’ll be fine.” Burnie said. Burnie and Joel were lucky to have such a lovely, supportive boyfriend that (tried to) stay up for them when they had to work late. Ray was just lucky that both of his boyfriends could carry him home (and that they were kind enough to do so instead of just leaving him there).


End file.
